Various devices, such as printers, copiers, scanners and the like sometimes utilize a pick tire to drive media. Such devices move the pick tire into and out of engagement with the media using complex mechanisms that are subject to drag. In addition, such mechanisms may cause the pick tire to induce stack irregularities, causing picking, jamming and skew issues.